Theodore Galloway
Theodore Galloway is a major antagonist in the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is the senior US National Security advisor, who had been desired to send the Autobots far away from Earth for the "good" of mankind. He was portrayed by John Benjamin Hickey. Biography Revenge of the Fallen (2009) Galloway was extremely critical and ungrateful to Optimus Prime. He believed that not even the Autobots' victories over stopping the Decepticons can make up for the damage done to cities, such as in Shanghai, China. Galloway believes he knows what he should do, but is clearly just an idiot and a dumb fool. Galloway believes that the Decepticons are still on Earth to get revenge on the Autobots, but the main reason was they want to destroy the Sun for Energon because Cairo, Egypt is home of the Sun Harvester. The Fallen was stated to rise by the enormous Decepticon Demolishor who is responsible for major destruction in Shanghai, China, who said The Fallen shall rise again. Galloway returns again, and does not care that Optimus Prime was destroyed in a battle with Megatron. Galloway only responds "Take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia" and pulls off Major Lennox's ranks, forcing the NEST team to obey whatever Galloway says while bossing around Autobots Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita and Jolt miserably. Autobot Ratchet lamented that Galloway was terribly misinformed. Because of Galloway's abrasive authority, Ratchet insisted that the Autobots leave Earth, but Ironhide stated that before Optimus died, he stated that he wants the Autobots to remain on Earth during the conversation between Galloway and Optimus. Epps admits how much he hates Galloway, calling him an asshole. Galloway is seen afterwards when he was extremely nervous when being forced out of the plane. Because he never experienced an aerial parachute drop before, he was clueless on how to do so. Despite Major Lennox's clear instructions, Galloway pulled his blue cord right away and Lennox shouted, "NOT NOW! We're on the plane, you dumbass!", before Galloway is thrown violently by the airplane-propelled air pressure into the ground in Egypt. After hitting the ground and ending up in a village, Galloway borrowed a civilian's phone to contact Morshower. When he asked the civilian where he was, the civilian perhaps not knowing English just replied, "United States", agitating Galloway cause that can't be it. General Morshower, knowing that Galloway is an obstacle to both Autobots and humans in fighting the war, goes to ensure he remain stranded in Cairo by simply hanging up the call. While this is tragic for him, the Autobots and NEST team were relieved that he can't control them anymore, it is unknown what happened to him after that, but it can be assumed that he was fired for abuse of office. IDW Comics In the prequel comics for Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Galloway was killed by Shockwave after trying to show his authority. Personality Galloway was nothing more or less than a xenophobe. Much like the majority of the human population on Earth, also Galloway developed endless hatred and rage towards the Transformers community, and desired to send them away from Earth for the good of mankind. He is an anti-villain in the meaning of the word, but he was just xenophobic and sought nothing than sending them away from Earth and even shown none of mercy or tip of remorse by doing it. Yet, he was cowardly, for example, when Optimus Prime argued with him and passed a glance over him, Galloway was terrified of Prime's tremendous size, and moments before his arschute deployed , he was also really terrified on what would happen to him on the airplane. Trivia *Galloway is the first antagonist in the Transformers movie franchise to be a human. Simmons from the first film was at first similar to Galloway since he antagonized Sam and imprisoned Bumblebee but he redeemed himself and allied with the Autobots. *Director Galloway is also one of the first human villains in the Transformers movieverse before Dylan Gould and Harold Attinger. Gallery 145E8E99-B561-418F-A9B5-59125A4C89CE.jpeg|Director Galloway falling out of the plane in a parachute. Navigation Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Jingoists Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence